


You're Not A Sunshine

by inclusivity, penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mutual Pining, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inclusivity/pseuds/inclusivity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: The rivalry goes on between two known students. Rumors say Baekhyun's mysterious ability is good for nothing, unlike Kyungsoo's abilities. Until on an important exam day, Baekhyun finally shows what he's capable of.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83
Collections: Penguin Berry Fest- Round 02 (January- July 2020)





	You're Not A Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: PGN-48** \- (where powers are real) People love Kyungsoo for his power. Strength. So useful. Baekhyun on the other hand was often laughed at for light. However, nobody had any idea that they all needed a light in their life.   
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.
> 
>   
> Thank you to the mods for being patient with me. Also, according to Kyungsoo's Official Power Era Merch, his power is "Force" so i chose to stick with it. I hope you enjoy it though it's rushed!

It’s only 9pm, yet Baekhyun already feels drowsy on a Friday night in their University library. He’s alone, except for the librarian and a certain student. Baekhyun no longer minds being MIA on the casual Friday bar nights, though his highschool self would think otherwise. Pre-coming-of-age Baekhyun skipped classes, and settled for a passing mark. College Baekhyun finally geared up his game and maximized his potential.

His friends know he’s the greatest, and yet he’s never secured the top spot of the students list. It’s always a juggle between him and Kyungsoo. For several years they’ve both been on top of the student lists; weirdly it’s just the last year that they’ve been classmates.

Yet they still never talk. Does Kyungsoo even know him?

Feeling drowsy at this moment is an issue for him, especially when his rival is sitting a couple of rows in front of him, the brunette male scrunched over his laptop. And even if he’s facing away from Baekhyun, it still looks like the student’s tireless, judging how robustly the male types on the keys. Baekhyun’s not complaining. In fact he’s supposed to be doing his final major projects as well.

Kyungsoo can’t know Baekhyun’s working as hard as him. Baekhyun should keep his image as a relaxed, fun, not boring student who gets an A+ without even trying. Well, Baekhyun does try, a lot. He really works hard. His friends know it. But Kyungsoo shouldn’t.

Damn it, Baekhyun should’ve really bought his coffee first. 

Stretching his knees and setting aside his notes, he browses on his phone for a little rest, swiping through stories of his friends having fun drinking. That’s when he remembers— Kyungsoo has always viewed all of his Instagram stories for as long as he remembers. Surely, Kyungsoo knows him, right? Especially since Baekhyun and his team defeated them in the previous research competition.

“Kyungsoo?” The library’s silence cuts when the librarian in her 50’s called for the other, snapping both of the guys’ trance. Baekhyun peeks through his fringes, watching.

“Yes, Mrs. Cho?” Kyungsoo says, fixing his posture. Baekhyun discreetly scoffs at his seat— That’s the same polite voice Kyungsoo uses when he tries hard to convince his teachers during recitations.

“Would you mind if I ask for your help in returning these books to the storage? They’re quite heavy.”

Ah, yes. Of course the librarian would seek help not from Baekhyun, even thought the librarian’s desk is nearer to his seat. Of course it will be Kyungsoo, with his useful ability of strength, or force, earth, or whatever that is. His ability’s been the top go-to, whatever the ability’s name is, anyway.

After all, no one needs Baekhyun’s power.

“Oh, no problem at all.” Kyungsoo stands up, the chair screeching. Baekhyun hastily looks away, eyes squinting back at the phone.

“We’ve really been using your strength, Kyungsoo. Sorry for that. I won’t be surprised if most teachers, and even school maintenance asks for your help.” The woman says, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear, and inappropriate for the library, but understandable at this hour. “Where can we find someone like you if you already graduate?”

No wonder Kyungsoo had got, no, earned the school’s title Golden boy. Baekhyun can’t believe everyone else is smitten by the brunette. Surely Kyungsoo didn’t do the faculty “favors” just to earn the top spot in the school, right? Nope, Baekhyun doesn’t want to think that way. He’s seen the way Kyungsoo presented and recited. It’s enough to conclude the man is rival-worthy.

“It’s nothing, Mrs. Cho.” Kyungsoo says, his deep voice laced with shyness. Baekhyun marvels if Kyungsoo’s really this reserved, “I’m glad to be helpful.”

All the while fake-scrolling though his phone, Baekhyun sees in his periphery a ton of books carried by Kyungsoo in both arms. What a show-off, Baekhyun thinks. He could have just carried them in two more trips.

“Please tell me if I’m going to bump at something.” Kyungsoo requests, and Baekhyun doesn’t hear a strain at the other’s voice at all, even with those ton-load of books in hands.

Is Kyungsoo really this polite? He cannot judge the other just by having an everyday 8 to 4 classes. They’ve never even talked. Perhaps Baekhyun has misjudged the other, since the man never even looked at his way.

“I think you should be granted the scholarship prize, Kyungsoo.” The librarian says, and Baekhyun instantly gives the woman a once-over.

Excuse me? Just because Kyungsoo is good at “extracurriculars”, doesn’t already mean he’s the best in academics. Baekhyun _needs_ that scholarship, alright.

Or not. What keeps Baekhyun’s determination to get that Master’s Degree scholarship?

“No one comes close to you, anyway.” She continues.

That’s it. Baekhyun’s heard enough. He’s just at par with Kyungsoo in most of the exams! Nobody has impressed the picky and meticulous teacher, Mr. Park, except for their research group, led by no one else but Baekhyun, himself.

Baekhyun gathers his belongings; he’s heard enough bullshit. Not minding that his steps make noise, he drags himself out of the place.

A satisfied smirk turns up on him when he hears the woman screech.

“Who switched the lights off?!”

-

On a Monday, lunch time finds Baekhyun and Chanyeol in their school cafeteria. It isn’t a top-notch school, so Baekhyun has learned for years that they should rush themselves as soon as the clock ticks, since there might be no free seats anymore. He’s not like Taemin, who has speed as his power, or Tao, who can bend time.

The whiff of the cafeteria’s standard Buljajang wafts through the air. Baekhyun blows air on it for a good measure, before savoring the first taste.

“What are your plans for Saturday?” Chanyeol manages to speak through his munching of his omellete.

“Finish the lab report for Chem,” Baekhyun says, “which by the way, is supposed to be a group effort. Why?”

Baekhyun prefers to do school projects by himself, anyway. He’s more confident when the product goes through his hands from start to finish. He no longer minds the negligence of his group. Plus, he isn’t the type to complain to his teacher, much to his lazy groupmates’ pleasure.

“Baek,” Chanyeol grins bashfully, “you don’t even want me helping, do you? Anyway, I was wondering if you can teach me Physics before our quiz next week?”

“Nope,” Baekhyun bites on the noodles, “’gotta work on the report on Saturday, I said. Sunday’s good.”

“But I have plans for Sunday. You’re free that time, right?” Chanyeol pleads, and Baekhyun just shakes his head.

Being friends for years, he’s known Chanyeol to be the type of student who’s smart, but one who just doesn’t make an effort to do stuff. Chanyeol is someone who settles for a passing grade. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol can even compare with his math skills, if the latter is just only studying.

“Oh, this guy can help me,” Chanyeol says, tone laced with excitement. And when Baekhyun looks up, he nearly chokes on his Buljajang. He sees Chanyeol reaching behind, stopping a wide-eyed Kyungsoo from his stride, lunch tray in his hands.

“Kyungsoo, you can sit here with us,” Chanyeol grins. Baekhyun glances at the empty seat beside him, and mentally grimaces when he sees Kyungsoo nibbling on his lower lip. He seems to be considering.

_Don’t sit beside me._ They’ve never even talked. How awkward this would be.

But perhaps, Baekhyun has been misjudging Kyungsoo. Maybe the guy is kind, seeing how polite Kyungsoo has been in the past year. Maybe Baekhyun’s been the mean person all along, well, in his mind. The man had practically done nothing against him.

Not yet.

“O-oh, alright.” Kyungsoo uses his foot to pull the seat, then places the tray down. Why does Baekhyun feel paralyzed? “Thanks, there’s no more seat left.”

Kyungsoo settles himself down. Baekhyun, sporting a flat smile, watches Kyungsoo, like waiting for the man to even look at him. It’s a common courtesy to smile at people, right? Specially when your friend has offered to take the seat beside you. But the smile didn’t come. Baekhyun’s just trying to be decent and nice? Screw him.

“Oh yeah, you know each other, right?” Chanyeol mumbles after a spoonful of his rice.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun responds, clearing his throat, “we’re classmates.”

Just when Baekhyun is about to bat a smile to the man beside him, he stays still, frozen when Kyungsoo speaks.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Kyungsoo asks. and those examining eyes highlight those thick eyebrows, “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way. And you are?”

Baekhyun’s mouth refuses to move. And then he feels it, the urge to hide the shock on his face. His mouth feels dry. Do Kyungsoo has the audacity to ask him who he is. This man never missed an instagram story Baekhyun posted! They’re classmates for fuck’s sake.

“Wha—, you don’t know Baekhyun?” Chanyeol says. Damn it, his friend didn’t need to ask that to further embarrass Baekhyun.

“Hmm yeah,” Kyungsoo picks up his sandwich, and Baekhyun doesn’t miss the long lashes, “kind of heard about you.”

Did Kyungsoo just try to intimidate him?

Kyungsoo’s playing with him. Baekhyun shouldn’t be getting annoyed, but it’s starting to creep in. Getting annoyed means Kyungsoo’s way of riling him up is effective, and Baekhyun wants to show he’s a better person than this man.

“Uh-huh….” Chanyeol eyes them both, jaw hanging, and undoubtedly confused. The air is thick at the moment, for Baekhyun at least.

“Anyway Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol’s quick to change the topic, forcing a chuckle, “aren’t you getting tired of the favors everyone asks you to do so? I mean, because of your ability?”

Kyungsoo is the school’s golden boy. Everyone is concerned about him. Whatever. Baekhyun opts to focus on his meal, feeling sorry that this lunch time has been insufferable.

“Well, it’s good to be useful. Unlike the others.” Kyungsoo sighs. That sounded highly arrogant for Baekhyun’s ears.

It takes a great will for Baekhyun to relax his frozen stature; he might break the chopsticks in his hand. Baekhyun doesn’t have the best reputation for his abilities.

“Aw, you hurt me, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol rumors. “I can’t do anything with mine! Unless people want me to heat up their food or something. Anyway, Baek, why do you rarely show us your ability?”

Baekhyun doesn’t dislike his ability Sometimes he just wishes he’s acquired something different; something helpful. He’s got no clue if this trait is dependent on genes. His brother’s got the healing. His mother can also make different plant species grow successfully in their garden. His dad’s got the weird, stretching abilities. All of them didn’t choose their abilities. It’s the puberty that dictated it.

“Why don’t we have a subject here for our abilities?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to say that out loud, but since he’s already marveled about it, he might as well proceed at the conversation. “We’re supposed to be taught how to control, or use them.”

“Or learn about them, right?” Kyungsoo says, gazing at Baekhyun. Baekhyun can’t help but feel for unknown reason, Kyungsoo’s eyes are piercing through him. “For beginners? What’s your ability anyway?”

Baekhyun takes back his thoughts of Kyungsoo being polite. This man is 100% fake.

Baekhyun’s not a damn beginner. It’s been 3 years since he’s turned 18, the year they learn about their abilities. Baekhyun knows he’s got the gist of it already, at least. Unlike Kyungsoo, he doesn’t flaunt, or show his ability publicly, mainly because he almost has no opportunity to do so.

“Well, another subject means another set of exams.” Chanyeol mutters, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Speaking of which, Kyungsoo, what are your plans after college?”

And now they’re touching the topic of academics. Can’t Chanyeol even take a hint to walk on eggshells?

“I’m just waiting for that MD scholarship year-ender award.” Kyungsoo mutters in confidence, eyes straight on Chanyeol. That upturn on Kyungsoo’s mouth is highly irritating. Is he always this insensitive and arrogant to other students?

“Well, Baekhyun here is your challenge.” Chanyeol snickers, all the while starting to clean up his lunch mess. “Good luck to you both then.”

The crowd in the cafeteria is thinning. Silence ensues for about three seconds between the three of them. It takes a while for Baekhyun to realize he wasn’t even half-done on his plate.

“Our loss in the research defense last year was a huge setback to my grades.” Kyungsoo starts, and Baekhyun feels proud of his achievement. It’s just a little odd to hear humility in Kyungsoo’s voice, “I mean, no one in this entire school can have the terror Mr. Park grade them an A+, right? Unless the group cheated, right?”

Screw it. Fucking Do Kyungsoo.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Out of his control, Baekhyun slams his hand down on the table, stunning Chanyeol. The nerve of Kyungsoo to accuse him! Is this the same man whom the school highly respects?

“Oh, look at the time. Lunch is over.” Kyungsoo grins, pulling himself up from the chair.

“Um, guys—,” Chanyeol remains to be unnoticed.

_Asshole, fucking answer me._ Baekhyun’s fist tightens. He’s thankful for the lump in his throat , if it wasn’t for that he’s already muttered hurtful words towards this man. Kyungsoo is a fucking dwarf in this proximity.

Kyungsoo then gives him a longing smile, highlighting those chubby cheeks. Wait no, that’s a fucking smirk, “See you around, Baekhyun.”

-

Their physical education class is the closest thing most students have to exercise their special abilities. Of course, Baekhyun isn’t one of them.

Baekhyun is good at baseball. Their school's open field is big enough to offer such course, not even lacking with the gazebos and benches. On the other side of the field is another class with their volleyball game.

He sits in front of the storage cabinet with their other classmates, all the while observing the other team practicing.

Kyungsoo practices batting just a few meters in front of him. Arms set on his side and legs in position, he continuously hits the ball the pitcher throws at him. 

Surprisingly, Kyungsoo has never missed any balls yet. 

“Coach,” Baekhyun speaks up, raising his hand amidst the busy activities of the group. All his classmates give him attention, Kyungsoo included.

“Yes?” The coach blows his whistle, halting the practicing team’s movements.

“This might be unfair. Some of us might be using our abilities to win the game. How will you know if no one is cheating?” Baekhyun finishes his statement wiping the sweat on his forehead. His opinion draws intrigue groans from his classmates.

For years of being his rival, he’s known Kyungsoo to have an honor, never cheating on tests or anything. He just wanted to make that remark to annoy the hell out of him.

“Hey, I’m not using mine.” A certain classmate responds.

“Tao, I’m not referring to you.” Baekhyun supplies. There’s a satisfaction blooming in him when he sees Kyungsoo giving him a contemplative look, with those remarkable eyebrows again. “Someone in this class can use their ridiculous force or strength abilities just to bat the ball farther than anyone can.”

Few of his classmates throw Kyungsoo incredulous looks, much to Baekhyun’s pleasure. 

Kyungsoo heaves, his hold on the bat tightening, judging on the veins popping out on the arms. Kyungsoo’s not going to throw that to Baekhyun, right?

“Well, I’m not a mind reader,” the coach says, easing the tension, “but hopefully you all know to keep honor in yourselves.”

And while everyone’s attention is on Kyungsoo and the coach, a sudden cry escapes Baekhyun, instantly shifting everyone’s attention to him. The cleaning supplies above just fell directly on him.

_What the hell._

Baekhyun groans. Good thing that he was quick to cover himself up by his arms. The broom had still hit his head, though, leaving a thumping pain near his right ear. Baekhyun massages the painful area in his head. His other classmates help him by picking up the cleaning tools.

He whips his head up when he hears Kyungsoo speak, drawing everyone’s attention once more. 

“‘Ridiculous force or strength abilities’, you say?” Kyungsoo utters in amusement. “Want another demo?” 

It turns out the fucker can also play with gravity. Shit. Well duh, of course, the midget’s ability is force. Baekhyun should’ve figured that out.

To add insult to the injury, his classmates holler in amusement, eyeing the both of them. For years, they’ve never seen both rivals engage in a conversation, what more if they see them go at each others’ throats. For an all-boys’ school like theirs, people surely want them both to brawl out.

Perhaps this is also the first time Kyungsoo’s been snarky like this in public. Baekhyun’s not surprised with that deceitful front anymore.

The coach is about to speak up, but Baekhyun beats him to it.

“Since when were you this athletic?” Baekhyun shouts across him. The hoots from their classmates grow, yet both of them just gaze on one another. There’s a little bit decline in his pride from observing their stances— Baekhyun on his ass still recovering from the pain, and Kyungsoo just a few meters, looking down on him.

“What? You’re keeping an eye on me?” Kyungsoo sasses, swiveling the bat around his hand. “Jealous because your ability is nothing?”

Cue laughter from a bunch of students. As if that’s the first time Baekhyun’s heard of that remark about him. That’s what they tell about him— he can never go above Kyungsoo no matter how smart he is. His special ability isn’t of the same caliber as Kyungsoo’s.

For now Baekhyun just lets it be. Kyungsoo has won this rebuttal.

“You’ll see.” Baekhyun spouts, earning him an eye roll from the man.

-

Their physics exam rolled on the following day. For most students, the timing is less desirable since it’s right after lunch— perfect for siesta. Nevertheless, the whole class has their undivided attention down to their test papers. Except Baekhyun.

Sitting at the rear end of the classroom with his head leaning on the window, Baekhyun has already finished the test in 30 minutes time.

Swirling the pen on his thumb, he discreetly peeks on the student right in front of the teacher’s desk. There he sees Kyungsoo, continuously writing answers on his papers. From the way Kyungsoo crosses his legs, his back relaxed on the seat, he assumes the man’s pretty confident, as always.

Kyungsoo should be confident. After all, Baekhyun expects nothing less from him. Besides, the exam should be easy for the both of them.

It’s been around 35 minutes since they started. It’s difficult to pretend he’s still far behind finishing the exam, when all he could think of is he could finally teach Kyungsoo his place.

He waited for this moment. There’s no other best time to show what he’s capable of, other than now.

_10, 9, 8…_ Baekhyun licks his lower lip, feeling accomplished even before when the deed is done.

_7, 6, 5…_ Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo once more— the man’s eyes are on the calculator.

_4, 3, 2…_ Baekhyun bites back a grin, feigning focus in his paper.

_1._

Baekhyun waits for it, his grip on his pen tightening.

It starts with Kyungsoo halting on his writing, then the continuous blinks emanating disbelief. The tremble of his fingers manifest the rise in his distress.

“Sir?” Kyungsoo finally breaks the silence, and Baekhyun urges himself to control his burst of laughter.

The whole class, bothered with the voice indecently loud for an exam day, gazes at Kyungsoo. Confusion’s instilled on their faces. Baekhyun stays still, waiting for more reaction from the other. He kind of wishes he’s sitting near the guy for a full view.

Kyungsoo’s gaze trails slowly, open mouthed, lips trembling as if attempting to speak. 

“I-.. I can’t see…” Kyungsoo murmurs, his hands stretched in front of him, feeling for anything. His calculator slips from the table as his hand bumps into it. “I can’t see anything!”

Jongin, probably Kyungsoo’s only friend, starts to go over Kyungsoo’s side.

Baekhyun kind of exposes himself when he almost falls on the floor laughing.

-

It’s a quiet Friday morning. With hands on the straps of his backpack, Baekhyun stands in front of the school bulletin and reads.

_Rank 4– Do Kyungsoo_ _91.2%_

A grin escapes his lips. Seeing Kyungsoo far behind the top rank is out of the ordinary. Still, it’s quite a feat that Kyungsoo managed to outshine others despite being _blind_ minutes before the test ended. Baekhyun can’t deny the man’s brilliance.

“Why did you do that?” The deep voice interrupted his thoughts, reverberating in the empty hall.

Baekhyun stretches a grin, presenting his amusement to Kyungsoo who’s now marching towards him. Sporting again the knitted thick eyebrows and the purse on his lips, Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is irritated.

“Do what?”

“Making me blind.” Kyungsoo huffs, sighing. “I know it was you.”

Dark lines weigh heavy under Kyungsoo’s eyes. Blemishes on the other’s plump cheeks are evidence of the sleepless nights over deadlines.

“Why me?” Cracking a smile with his chin up, Baekhyun takes this as a chance to take steps towards Kyungsoo, expecting the little height difference will intimidate the other. “You said my ability is nothing.”

“So that’s your _cheap_ ability?” Kyungsoo spouts, the tension of his muscles visible in the jaw. Kyungsoo shifts his gaze towards the bulletin, fuming.

“Why would I tell you about my ability?” Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo’s line of sight. That’s only when he sees his _own_ name on the list.

_Rank 1– Byun Baekhyun 96.5%_

Baekhyun would always check Kyungsoo’s name before his own. Behind Baekhyun’s pursed lips is a tinge of satisfaction lighting up within him.

“Baekhyun,” the other heaves. Seeing Kyungsoo’s gritted teeth empowers Baekhyun. “This isn’t 2018. You’re won’t ever be the school’s best again.”

So he’s right, Kyungsoo has also been keeping him under monitor for years.

“What are you going to do?” Baekhyun chuckles, pushing his hands down his pockets, “You’d crash this ceiling down on me?”

Perhaps it’s the thrill that makes Baekhyun pose a challenge in front of this man.

_Predictable_ isn’t a fitting word to describe Kyungsoo. Baekhyun recalls when Sehun pranked the other, constricting Kyungsoo short of breath. Kyungsoo coerced Junmyeon to fill him with oxygenated water. Apparently it adds up oxygen in your blood. It’s a concept Baekhyun never knew he’d try to understand. It still confuses him now.

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on him, lips in a thin line. There’s an odd feeling seeping in his guts.

The school alarm rings, signifying the start of the first subject.

“See you after lunch.” Kyungsoo utters, walking past Baekhyun and patting on his shoulder. They’re not friends to be on the patting-shoulder level. How dare he.

And _after lunch_? It’s still morning. Baekhyun’s eyes saunter once again on their names on the list. Gratification hits him differently knowing his rival is ticked.

Baekhyun’s about to sprint off to the first class, when he feels the weight on his feet pulling him down.

He can’t pull his legs up, rendering him immobile.

“What?” It comes off as a panic whisper. Baekhyun tries once more, mustering his strength on his right leg, yet he can’t even make a slight movement. 

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun bawls towards where the stair is. He knows Kyungsoo can hear him. Trying once again, he used his hands to lift his leg up, but to no avail. How can a man be gifted with such unforgiving power?

-

The pitter-patter of the droplets buzz on his ear, muting everything else in his earshot. Baekhyun stands on the school lobby, eyes resting on the puddle of water in the ground. He clutches on his hoodie, contemplating whether to brave out the rain or just wait until it dries up.

Baekhyun sighs. Since puberty hit him, it had already been countless attempts to test out his abilities.

If only he can just pull the sunlight out from the heavy large clouds above him.

Baekhyun settles himself down on the cold floor, facing the gray hues of his campus. The cumbersome clouds tell him the rain isn’t stopping anytime sooner. If Junmyeon is still around, then he might be able to ask the other a favor.

Cold air blows and he shivers. Good thing the canopy keeps him sheltered.

_Another try won’t hurt, right?_

Fixing his eyes up on the dim clouds, he steels his concentration. Coercing the clout from his mind, he rounds up his strength to connect with the sunlight, trying to become one with it. The muscles in his body strain, intensity of his focus growing.

Seconds pass by, turning into a minute or two. It’s around 5 in the afternoon. The sun is supposedly still up till now. The pressure on his muscles builds up, his jaw tightening. Yet, the clouds remain unchanging, dark and heavy.

Frustration amplifies in him, urging him to steel his strength further. It’s like the claw machine hoping it can finally capture the most-prized candy, but a lot harder and painful. It sucks him out of energy. 

He gives up.

Baekhyun slumps his back on the floor from the exertion, catching his breath. There were no signs of sunlight, at all.

Amidst the roar of the downpour, Baekhyun’s ringtone startled himself. He immediately pulls himself up from his back and then picks up.

“Where are you?” Chanyeol’s voice booms in his ear. Meanwhile Baekhyun still attempts to compose himself from the muscle pains. “Are you coming or not?”

“I’m coming Chanyeol, it’s just,” Baekhyun looks out in the skies and frowns, “the rain isn’t stopping. You guys can go ahead.”

“You haven’t left yet?” Chanyeol asks. The promised chicken and soju with Chanyeol and Sehun was long overdue. Baekhyun blames it on his laziness.

“I’m still here. I only have my hoodie on.” Baekhyun says loud enough to be distinct from the rain noise.

Just as when Baekhyun thinks he’s alone, a presence makes itself aware in his periphery. Kyungsoo strolls in the lobby, his hands dangling on the straps of his backpack.

“Want us to order for you now? Sehun’s already hungry.” Kyungsoo places his bag on the seat, pulling out his flimsy windbreaker. Why is the midget still here? “Baek?”

“Ah, yes, yes.” Baekhyun clears his throat, casting his eyes towards the outside once more. “Yangnyum chicken for me. I’ll make it quick.”

Baekhyun pockets his phone as soon as the call ends. The cold breeze blows upon them, making him shiver. The beer later will definitely warm him up. Baekhyun sighs, marveling if he should run through the rain after all.

The guy beside him is in no better state, with the thin cloth covering his pale skin— it’s a sorry excuse for rain protection.

“I see the weather’s keeping you here as well.” Baekhyun remarks, and then realizes it sounded too casual of him. Why did he say that out of nowhere?

“Who says I’m stuck here?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice seems like it couldn’t get any deeper. It took a while for Baekhyun to notice the black umbrella on the other’s hand.

Kyungsoo unfurls his umbrella, expanding the ends.

“You’re so useless,” Kyungsoo says, before stepping out in the rain. The umbrella almost covers the small stature of the other.

“Huh, right,” Baekhyun chuckles dryly, loud enough to guilt-trip the other if there’s even conscience left to poke at, “You could’ve at least faked an offer to help? Fucker.”

Kyungsoo trudges through the rain, sidestepping on the water puddles. The man didn’t even bother to look back.

Baekhyun wishes the whole school knows the real Kyungsoo.

Too distracted from the annoyance brimming in, he almost misses the transition from the heavy downpour to a drizzle in a matter of seconds. Baekhyun blinks. A few seconds more, the rain is completely gone. It’s highly impossible to happen in normal circumstances.

Baekhyun extends his palm out the overhang, waiting for a single drop. Baekhyun knows it’s not his own doing. Rain has stopped yet there’s no sunlight at all.

In the distance, Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo near the corner of the campus gate, drawing back his umbrella.

-

Stomach grumbling and sweaty fringe damp on his forehead, Baekhyun rushes to the classroom as he missed the bus this early morning.

But when he turns in the door, the classroom is empty. Marvelling if he missed any of his teacher’s class suspension announcement, annoyance washes over him. He shouldn’t have skipped his breakfast.

“I knew you’d be here,” Baekhyun jolts on the disrupted silence. Scanning the room, he sees Kyungsoo jotting down illegible formulas on the board. Why is Kyungsoo here?

Kyungsoo puts the marker down. The soft, black fringe almost covers his doe eyes. It is highly uncharacteristic of Kyungsoo to flash a smile towards him, which explains Baekhyun's confusion.. That’s a good enough excuse for his erratic heartbeat, right?

Kyungsoo takes small yet determined steps towards him, his gaze towards Baekhyun undisrupted. For some reason Baekhyun feels planted in his place, his feet heavy on the floor. Did Kyungsoo take advantage of his power once again?

“What do you want?” Baekhyun scoffs, yet Kyungsoo remains unfazed.

Just when Baekhyun thinks Kyungsoo has done enough, the other _pulls_ Baekhyun by force once more, his feet dragging heavily on the tiles. In a split second, their noses are almost touching.

“W-what the fuck are you doing?” It’s unnerving. The smug on Kyungsoo’s face doesn’t help. Baekhyun pulls his leg to move away, but to no avail.

“You didn’t have to cheat on the test today,” Kyungsoo says, his breath fanning on Baekhyun’s cheek. What was Kyungsoo talking about? What test? Regardless, Baekhyun has never cheated on tests, not in these past years, at least.

It’s difficult to determine whether it’s Kyungsoo’s power that immobilizes Baekhyun in his place, or by Kyungsoo’s powerful gaze tearing him down bit by bit. Baekhyun concludes it’s both. But since when did he feel intimidated by the other?

In a split second he sees Jongin in front of him, bowing, muttering words which come inaudible for Baekhyun. Beside Jongin are cluttered papers. Baekhyun squints harder, and notices those are his own school notes.

It was a dream. He just woke up from his slumber in between classes, and seemingly Jongin had bumped his chair. Still caught up from his slumber, Baekhyun scratches his eyes, yawning.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to.” Jongin picks Baekhyun’s school notes up, which also include some of his test papers clipped in between pages.

“It’s cool.” Baekhyun says, crouching as well to help Jongin. The younger seems to be in a rush judging by the way he gathers the cluttered papers. “If you’re in a real rush, why not just teleport yourself?”

Jongin chuckles at Baekhyun’s remarks. The younger has always been known to have one of the cooler abilities in his school. Like Kyungsoo, people quite use Jongin for his abilities as well.

“Sorry again. Bye!” Jongin leaves Baekhyun behind, not even picking up the last paper beside his shoe.

Jongin rushes towards Kyungsoo, panting and towering over the doe-eyed boy who leisurely watches the campus over the window. Hands on his pockets, Kyungsoo gives his keen attention to Jongin, animatedly telling him something.

That’s when Baekhyun remembers his dream. The smug and confident Kyungsoo he has known is calmly listening intently to Jongin, who just bumped his desk and disrupted his sleep. Baekhyun wonders what’s so important to talk about with his rival.

Jongin, now laughing with the other who’s tight-lipped yet evidently smiling, seems to forget that he just smudged his A+-graded test papers the way his hand brushes on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Want me to teleport us now back to my house for the movie?” Jongin mumbles. His excitement spills over when Kyungsoo nods, smiling with cheeks full.

The scene is laughable. The two friends are smiling as if the younger did nothing wrong. Very irritating.

Baekhyun makes Jongin blind.

-

The taste of beer has not yet lost its familiarity in Baekhyun’s tongue. Perhaps the dim and occasional blinding, striking lights help him keep his mood– the mood of not yet wanting to stop drinking since he’s only had 2 bottles despite himself knowing he’s a lightweight when it comes to drinking.

It’s a bit rewarding to have finished all the major tests. More time will therefore be given to Baekhyun’s friends despite him being alright with being left-out. Nevertheless, he always appreciates Chanyeol and Sehun’s yearning for his company.

“I wonder how much the cake was,” Sehun recalls the birthday surprise they have made for him, “I mean, those strawberries on top might have made up at least half of the price, right?”

“Why are you curious about the cake we’ve given you?” Chanyeol responds, his foot propped up the chair. Sehun shrugs, following a big gulp of his beer.

His two friends are in their fourth, or fifth beer now. They speak the words clearly as if the idea of another bucket of beer sounds good. Baekhyun has always wished he had their tolerance.

Baekhyun tries to map a connection of whether Sehun’s Wind abilities, or Chanyeol’s fire abilities would yield a higher alcohol tolerance. Perhaps Baekhyun’s just making excuses for himself. 

Feeling a little bit dizzy, he opts instead for the jug of water beside Sehun’s drink. He reaches out for it, only to find it empty judging by its weight.

Baekhyun sighs.

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun calls for the nearest server who’s at the bar. His voice over the loud music must have shaken the other customer, as the said customer whipped his attention towards their table.

Baekhyun freezes. It’s Kyungsoo, sitting alone in the bar, with a champagne glass half full.

It’s just Kyungsoo, yet the faze still brims on Baekhyun.

“Uh,” Realizing that the server, whom he just realized was serving Kyungsoo, is now giving him attention, Baekhyun continues, “give us water here please?”

Somehow it feels it’s always easier to bicker than Kyungsoo face-to-face, than to try his best to avoid the other’s gaze. It’s kind of appalling that despite the beer having taken most of his senses by now, Kyungsoo could still make him feel alarmed.

“I’ll just go pee,” Baekhyun says to his two friends, not minding that they’re too engrossed in their own bubble to pay him attention.

Baekhyun trudges his way past the small crowd in the sides of the dance floor, watching his steps carefully so as not to repeat his incident of slipping over a spilled beer a year ago.

The key in drinking is to always get a hold of your senses. As long as you don’t accidentally sleep _anywhere_ , you’re safe. He’s learned as well not to trust his friends in taking good care of him. It took Baekhyun months to get over the fact that Chanyeol and Sehun almost let him leave with an older stranger. Baekhyun has never been so cautious since then.

“Baekhyun,” He hears himself being called, yet the voice is faint. Baekhyun continues to walk past the sweaty bodies.

“Hey.” Now walking through a lesser crowded area, Kyungsoo’s voice is more audible now. Baekhyun can’t make himself ignore him, not with the other pulling his shirt to keep him in place.

Baekhyun mentally prepares and squares himself up before turning to look at Kyungsoo. It’s a bit odd to speak with Kyungsoo having seriousness with his tone. This is a terrain Baekhyun has never stepped on.

When Baekhyun turns on his heels, Kyungsoo lets go of his sleeves. Even with the dim lighting, Baekhyun can still trace the redness on Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Oh hey Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun mutters, brushing up his fringe as sweat in his forehead builds up. He gives the other a smile. “What’s a nerd like you doing here?”

Kyungsoo sports a v-neck , hanging too low on its sides almost exposing his flushed collar bone. Baekhyun has never seen Kyungsoo in a bar, not even on the other’s Instagram stories.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo mumbles, all the while fumbling on his back pockets. His mouth trembles, seemingly forcing himself to speak. “I-i need to tell you something.”

“Sheesh,” Baekhyun sighs, resting his weight on his heel, “Exams are over. What else do we need to bluff about?”

“This is something serious.” Kyungsoo retaliates.

“Huh,” Baekhyun crosses his arms, “Yeah, you look really serious right now.”

Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun appreciates the way Kyungsoo tries to compose himself, judging by the way the other’s chest heaves. It is certain that the other struggles to have a normal conversation with him as well, not when they all had so far is plain bickering.

“I am asking you to be serious just this once.” 

“Is it more serious than the actual results of our ranking?” Baekhyun knows it himself. When he makes an effort to intimidate someone, his mouth speaks first before his mind filters the words. 

They weren’t even touching on the subject. But come to think of it, Baekhyun’s competitiveness has just been reserved for Kyungsoo.

“President Jung just talked to me this morning before class and told me I won the scholarship award.”

_Oh._

Kyungsoo says it in one blow. By the way Kyungsoo fumbles on his shirt, it is evident the other isn’t boasting, which is plain odd. Kyungsoo is… normally declaring his win. No pretension and gloat behind his words.

When this awaited day finally comes, Baekhyun had expected Kyungsoo to flaunt his triumph, show-off that the years of their competition had favored him all along. Yet, the casual sharpness of Kyungsoo’s eyes is gone. 

For some reason, Baekhyun doesn’t feel melancholic at all. Is it the alcohol, perhaps? Will he throw tantrums over this tomorrow when he wakes up?

When Baekhyun rests his eyes on Kyungsoo, looking small in front of him and throwing him genuinely concerned looks, he can’t bring himself to get upset. Wait, _concerned_ ? Since when did Kyungsoo become _concerned_ for him?

There’s a feeling within Baekhyun that he himself cannot point out. There’s not a single weight of disappointment bringing his mood down. But the closest thing he settles with is the feeling of _relief._ Relief that the competition between them is over? That’s probably it. It’s highly impossible that the relief comes from the fact that in his deep-seated thoughts, he truly knows Kyungsoo is the one deserving the prize. That’s just impossible to feel that certain satisfaction towards your rival for years.

“Oh, wow,” But no matter how he denies it, he can’t erase the relief within him. “Congratulations. Let’s cheers later on, alright?”

Baekhyun was supposed to say Kyungsoo cheated on his way to the top. He should have said Kyungsoo has done illegal favors to the teachers to bag the award. Yet Baekhyun himself is surprised he’s letting go of the opportunity to rile up the other.

Baekhyun gives him a casual congratulatory pat on the shoulder– something he himself didn’t expect to do. He turns around to leave, almost forgetting that he was supposed to go to the restroom.

“Wait. That’s it?” Kyungsoo stops him on his track once more.

“What?” Baekhyun scoffs. There’s a feeling that he can’t further go on with this weird conversation.

“That’s what you say? Congratulations?” Kyungsoo asks, as if hunting further for a better response from him. What does Kyungsoo expect?

Not really in the mood for another round of bickering, Baekhyun sighs once more before sparing the other a last look.

“Yeah? Good job,” Baekhyun tries for another compliment. Watching that Kyungsoo’s scowl is unchanged, he scrambles for more and better words in his vocabulary, “You deserve it.”

“That was alright to you? You let that off so easily?” Kyungsoo voices out. It’s so easy to read the Kyungsoo this way. Kyungsoo clearly screens his frustration by chuckling. “Those years of rivalry, silently checking up on one another, studying each other’s strategies really meant nothing to you?”

_What?_

Kyungsoo’s words have sobered up Baekhyun by now. The sharpness on Kyungsoo’s eyes are back, pinning Baekhyun in his place. Kyungsoo always had that ability towards him, metaphorically and literally. With those doe-eyes looking intently on him, Baekhyun has never felt so conscious and exposed.

Before Baekhyun could even process the other’s words, Kyungsoo continues.

“This whole thing really meant nothing to you? You took this as a game?” Kyungsoo mutters, taking small steps towards him. If Kyungsoo plans to bully and appall him tonight, his plans are definitely working. Butterflies start to beat out on his chest. “Did you even try to win this? You’ve never taken me seriously, right? You always think I’m stupid. Did we really mean nothing for you?”

_We?_ As in the both of them? Kyungsoo’s words continue to confuse him even more. Frustration starts to build up on Baekhyun.

“I don’t understand,” Baekhyun rebuts. He doesn’t understand a thing, yet he feels the hard thumping on his chest. “What in the world are you talking about?”

Heat starts to build up in his face right now. Baekhyun definitely needs to get out for some fresh air.

“After all these years,” Kyungsoo says, his tone low. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak, then closes. He tries once again, swallowing a lump in his throat, “please don’t tell me you’ve never had feelings towards me?”

Baekhyun freezes. His hands feel numb, moreover feeling light-headed.

Kyungsoo’s mouth trembles, his eyes shaking yet determined to look straight on Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s heartbeat thumps harder even more.

But wait. It all clicks on him. Baekhyun chuckles, thankful that he realized what’s going on before he himself gets carried away. Kyungsoo is definitely fooling him. Did the man take acting lessons? Baekhyun almost fell for it. This is the sour Kyungsoo he’s known for. Kyungsoo was wise to pull this trick on Baekhyun. He might have been internally amused while watching Baekhyun’s reactions until now.

Kyungsoo has won the Master’s Degree scholarship award. Of course he would take this opportunity to mock Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lets out a laugh, showing Kyungsoo that he got him figured out.

“Me? Having romantic feelings towards you?” Baekhyun lets out the most disgusted tone he could muster. “That’s impossible! No one would be willing to date someone like you!”

Satisfaction flows through Baekhyun when Kyungsoo frowns, eyes widening on his response.

Kyungsoo had set the whole thing up pretty well. Kyungsoo almost fooled Baekhyun with the shirt accentuating the skinny yet buff arms. The rosy cheeks make it more believable. The clean swept hair almost got Baekhyun.

“You think you can fool me just because you’ve won the award.” Baekhyun follows through, chuckling. Why hasn’t Kyungsoo dropped his act yet? Baekhyun has already figured him out. Ridiculous. “Stop this nonsense.”

Satisfaction builds up on Baekhyun, so he musters another round of chuckle. Yet there’s an alarming feeling that Kyungsoo hasn’t stopped batting those trembling eyes on him. 

_Stop looking at me like that._ Kyungsoo cannot fool him. Kyungsoo is nowhere near believable. Baekhyun’s mouth feels dry. He needs that jug of water soon.

In this loud bar with beaming lights, the silence between them is deafening. Scanning the room to figuratively free himself from Kyungsoo’s eyes, relief washes over him when he sees Jongin rounding on the corner.

“Speaking of, your boyfriend is here.” Baekhyun says, turning to leave once more. He tries to, but Kyungsoo has yet again used his force to lock him in place. Gravity is a problematic thing.

“B-boyfriend?” Kyungsoo says, his voice shaking. Baekhyun mentally lauds Kyungsoo for keeping up the act.

“Stop this. Let me go.” Baekhyun tries to pull his feet up once more, and sighs when he fails.

Jongin saunters towards them with a beer in hand, and settles himself beside Kyungsoo. He smiles and eyes them both.

“Oh, hi Baekhyun,” Jongin brings the bottle up his mouth, then stops for a while before chucking, “Oh, now I get it. Sorry, I didn’t notice. I’m glad my stubborn friend here has finally confessed his feelings for you.”

_What?_

_Oh shit._ Kyungsoo casts his eyes down, teeth nibbling on his lips.

It can’t be real, right?

“W-wait,” Baekhyun swallows. The fact that Kyungsoo isn’t letting go of him tonight, means Kyungsoo _demands_ an answer right now. “Y-you’re the one who helped me stop the rain that afternoon?”

Baekhyun felt himself freed from Kyungsoo’s force, his legs feeling lighter and unconstricted.

Before Baekhyun can even continue his words, Kyungsoo already trudged his way out of the bar.

Baekhyun bites the insides of his cheek, lump forming in his throat.

“If you’re not interested in him, why are you always glad he comes first before you in exams, if not second? Shouldn’t you be wishing he’s below the ranks if you hate him so much?” Jongin voices out, sighing before he leaves to follow his friend.

For a while Baekhyun blames himself for being a coward, not being able to muster words. His breath hitches. Baekhyun is left with answers he cannot face yet.

-

Surviving the weekend left with weird hanging thoughts was difficult for Baekhyun.

Not to be self-righteous, but by now, Baekhyun has connected the dots and almost everything is already clear to him. The worse thing than being dumb is to pretend you are dumb enough just to avoid the thing that’s been right in front of your face for a very long time now. Baekhyun’s a responsible and smart young adult. He’s way past childish inhibitions, or at least he thinks so.

Kyungsoo didn’t place a burden on Baekhyun though. It’s Baekhyun’s choice to think about it over the weekend. How could Baekhyun avoid thinking about it, when all these years his goal had involved the certain man. But well, the difference is that he hadn’t directly affiliated it with romantic connotations.

Baekhyun doesn’t deny it. He has always stalked Kyungsoo, whether via social media or in school, pretended he never listened intently whenever Kyungsoo was called during recitations, and pretended he didn’t watch over him in the library just to check what he’s doing. 

Baekhyun pretended not to give Kyungsoo any attention over the years. Rivals do that, right?

Did Kyungsoo act the same way towards him?

Baekhyun mentally taunts himself. Is that even a question? Baekhyun’s no saint, but he feels he knows that asking such thing is insensitive.

Curiosity and interest are different things. Truth just slapped Baekhyun harder when he realizes where he stands.

That’s why on a Monday afternoon, in a milk tea shop a few blocks away from his apartment, Baekhyun feels nervous, more than what the exams have given him cumulatively in his university years.

Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to ask Chanyeol for Kyungsoo’s number. He just couldn’t. Although he knows that if he ever did, his friend will just casually dictate the number to him. Though, he accepts that his dilemma and unease were just a part of his denial phase.

Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to ask Kyungsoo out. That’s why he’s planning to catch Kyungsoo here in the café.

He lays his sweaty palms flat on his pants, his legs unsteady. Kyungsoo is 10 minutes late from this “appointment”.

The chimes signal a new guest. Kyungsoo is still nowhere in sight.

Baekhyun gulps the third cup of water he had. Staying in the café for about half an hour wasn’t a good idea. The longer he stays here, the uglier his thoughts get. What will Kyungsoo do when he sees Baekhyun here?

The chimes ring once again, and Baekhyun finally sees the familiar doe eyes.

Kyungsoo scans the room by the door, and before Baekhyun can even take in how the denim get-up suits Kyungsoo well, they have locked eyes.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, and breaks the eye contact in a split second, turning away towards the door.

“Kyungsoo, wait,” Baekhyun calls the other. Baekhyun knew this would happen. The reason why he chose the seat closest to the door is for it to be easier to catch up to Kyungsoo when he runs away from him once again.

Kyungsoo takes his steps small yet fast, and soon he settles outside by the entrance door, busying himself with his phone.

“Hey,” Baekhyun calls once more, now standing in front of the other.

“Why are you here?” Kyungsoo says, currently with his phone on his ear.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, all the while hearing the faint ringing sound from Kyungsoo’s phone, “Jongin won’t be coming here.”

Kyungsoo freezes.

“How did you even know I was calling him?” Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun an examining look, glancing back and forth to his phone, “and how did you even know I will meet up with him?”

Baekhyun sighs, yet a little bit amused that the confident Kyungsoo he’s known is startled in front of him. Kyungsoo’s voice somehow alarms the incoming guests of the café.

“Because I switched places with him today.” Baekhyun casually says, awaiting for the aggravated reaction of the other. Seeing Kyungsoo in this state is better than when he wasn’t sobered up.

It took Baekhyun a few pleads over text messages for Jongin to agree with his plan. Baekhyun didn’t even bother to ask the reason for their appointment. He just grabbed the opportunity presented to him.

“You what?” Kyungsoo exclaims, his cheeks already dusted red.

Realizing he went here for nothing, Kyungsoo is quick to turn on his heels to leave.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pulls the other’s sleeve, and Kyungsoo gives him a glare in return.

He’s not forgetting Kyungsoo’s ability is force. The guy can practically throw Baekhyun around as much as he wants. Baekhyun clears his throat before letting go of the other.

“Um, about last Friday night,” Baekhyun starts, “I want to talk-”

“I don’t remember anything about last Friday night.” Kyungsoo retaliates, yet the blush on his cheeks tell otherwise.

“Yes you do.” Baekhyun argues.

“No, I don’t.” Kyungsoo attempts to leave once more, but Baekhyun won’t let him any other way. He grabs the other once again by his clothing.

“If you don’t, then why are you avoiding me?” Baekhyun says, not minding that the people spare them weird glances. It will highly look like they’re a couple bantering. Baekhyun doesn’t give a damn.

“I said I don’t remember anything that happened in the bar,” Kyungsoo mutters, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes, “I-I don’t even remember you were there.”

Feeling resigned, Baekhyun sighs. This is Kyungsoo he’s talking to. Kyungsoo has always been prideful in some circumstances. Of course Baekhyun can’t expect him to admit something as sensitive as _that._

“Fine. We both know you’re lying. Whatever,” Baekhyun scoffs, and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to rebut but Baekhyun cuts him off, “I just have a favor to ask you.”

“What?” Kyungsoo spares him a glance, eyebrows squinted.

“Teach me how you did that thing to the rain,” Baekhyun requests. If Kyungsoo wishes to avoid touching the subject, Baekhyun trusts himself to be wise enough to turn things around, “I’ve been practicing it for years. That’s mainly part of my ability, by the way, but you just easily stopped it.”

Admittedly, Baekhyun himself is surprised by the way he takes this thing in serious terms.

It still gives Baekhyun chills. Coming to terms with his… unsorted thoughts still gives him a cringey feeling. Just the previous week he hadn’t predicted he would be in a situation like this, moreover with his rival. The unfamiliar, romantic terrain hasn’t crossed his mind, or at least he has never given himself the chance to ponder on it.

“Huh,” Kyungsoo scoffs, crossing his arms, “Byun Baekhyun finally realized he’s inferior to me and asked for my help?”

Kyungsoo spares him a stern look.

“You’ve always been better than me.” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo’s eyes flash surprise. Baekhyun wonders when it did become easier to speak such truth towards the other. It was never easy for him to admit his loss.

“I-uh,” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his ear, once again avoiding to look at him, “I’m always busy-”

“I’ll pay you with dinner dates,” Baekhyun has debated with himself whether to use the word _date_ or not, but he realizes there’s no point in not making everything clear when they have already been so vague over the past years. “So please?”

They’ve already wasted a lot of time. To make up for it, Baekhyun decides to take the next step Kyungsoo has started.

Kyungsoo seals the deal with a tight-lipped nod.


End file.
